Big Bad Alpha
by MoeMoeWordWord
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been through a lot already. It doesn't help that Derek is busy rebuilding his pack and Stiles is overseas trying to strengthen ties with other kingdoms. Will the two be able to settle their differences? Can this bond between two people survive after so many trials?
1. First Moon

First Moon

The large room filled with books was quiet, save the sound of a quill scratching across parchment. There was only one person inside, the shadows of their face flickering from the candle flame. He paused in his work and sat back. His eyes were beginning to hurt from the strain of working so long. He had been going at it since that afternoon. Long, graceful, slender fingers reached up and carded through his dark brown hair. The few rings that he wore on his hand glinted against the light. A tired and drawn out breath escaped his slightly chapped lips. He allowed himself to slump and lay against the top of the desk. His honey brown eyes watched the candle flame dance in the darkness. Against his will, his eyelids began to close and he was soon fighting off sleep. It was a battle he did not win. Another breath left him as he relaxed in to his slumber.

The next morning, someone was shaking him awake. His eyes opened slowly and he quickly shut them. Sunlight streamed in through large, arched windows in the room. It was a change in atmosphere he was none too pleased with. He grumbled in protest and hid his face in the crook of his elbow.

"Let me sleep," he said with a yawn.

There was a sigh from the person attempting to rouse him.

"If you do not get up soon," they warned, "You will miss your ship."

At that he shot up, scattering the papers on the desk. He cursed under his breath and began to reorganize them. The person there placed a delicately manicured hand over his.

"I'll take care of these, you just go and get ready for departure."

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Lydia," he breathed, "What would I do without you?"

"The kingdom would completely fall apart—now hurry and go!"

He gave her a wave before rushing from the room.

Lydia sighed and shook her head, "Honestly," she mumbled, "What an absent-minded prince."

The shipyard was bounding with activity. Sailors and merchants alike were bustling about. New freight had come in from the other Continents. There were all sorts of people there. Some were from Animas, some from Beacon, others from the Eastern and Central Continents.

"Careful with those!" Scott McCall, a stable boy at the palace instructed. He oversaw the loading of a few trunks before shaking his head.

"Scott!" Called a voice. Scott's face lit up and he looked over his shoulder.

"There you are! Your ship leaves in a few minutes."

"I know, I know," the crown prince panted as he caught his breath, "I was working last night and lost track of time."

Scott gave him a skeptical look, "You mean to say that you fell asleep in the study while translating those old books you recently found."

Stiles opened his mouth, but then closed it, "I guess you could call it that."

"How long have we known each other?" Scott teased, hitting Stiles lightly on the shoulder, "I know you pretty well."

"True, very true," Stiles looked around, "So they have everything loaded?"

"Yessir,"

"And everything is ready for departure?"

"Yessir," Scott answered again, "We were simply waiting on you."

"Right, of course," Stiles' eyes continued to move about the crowd.

Scott frowned and placed his hand gently on Stiles' shoulder, "Sorry, Stiles, he didn't come."

"What? Oh," Stiles shrugged, "I wasn't—I didn't expect him to come. He's strengthening his clan."

"Things will work out, I know it," Scott gave him a reassuring squeeze before walking off to take care of something.

Stiles let out a breath and crossed his arms over his chest. He had known Derek wouldn't come. But, it would have been nice if he did. Stiles was going to the Eastern Continent to introduce irrigation to them. He would be away for a minimum of seven months. His return was dependent on the ability to place in the irrigation systems and the timing. If he missed the time before monsoon season, he wouldn't be able to come back to Beacon for an added three months. Once more, his golden brown eyes roamed across the faces in the crowd. But not one had the hazel green eyes that Stiles was looking for.

Shouts alerted Stiles that his ship was departing soon. He shook himself out and turned towards the gangway. The solid ground left him as his feet stepped on to the wood of the ship. It was a black and gold filigree corsair ship. The ship's name was _Ougon Kitsune_. She had two masts that were fore-and-aft rigged. It was one of the fastest ships that took the route Stiles would be travelling. She was sailed by some of the best hands on the entire sea. It was said that the captain of the ship offered his own daughter—the prettiest girl in the entire town—to Futsushi the god of the sea as his bride. This gave the captain favor on all the water that covered the world. In other words, it was the most ideal vessel to transport the crown prince of Beacon Kingdom.

"Glad you finally decided to show up, your highness," said a voice as Stiles cleared the plank.

"Please," Stiles bowed his head, "Call me Stiles. You are my superior and I do not wish to be given more respect than you."

The man raised an eyebrow at Stiles, but smiled nonetheless, "I think you and I will get along just fine. I am Captain Ikeda."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain," Stiles bowed once more.

"Another thing," Captain Ikeda said, "Your father requested that you have a guide for the trip and during your stay."

Stiles cringed, "I assure you, I do not need to be watched."

Captain Ikeda shook his head and waved his hand, "It is no matter. Your father allowed me to use my best judgment to choose your guide. Takahiro! _Koi!_"

"_Hai!_" Was the response from somewhere above them. Stiles blinked and looked up. The harsh morning sunlight streaked down on them. A form swooped in to the light and blocked the sun. The shape descended and came closer and closer. With a harsh thud, the object stopped moving. Stiles blinked as he looked at what had just come down from the sails.

Before Stiles stood a man no older than he. He was wearing loose breeches made from thin, yet durable fabric that could handle scaling the rigging ropes. His feet were bare save for some wrappings on them to grab the wood of the masts. Small strands of black hair peeked out from under a handkerchief tied around his head. Drops of sweat fell and became rivulets down his face. Stiles followed the sweat as it fell down the side of his face, along his jaw, down to his neck and even further down to his chest. Which—Stiles noted—was bare. Unconsciously, Stiles licked his lips and swallowed thickly. The man raised his eyes, deep endlessly obsidian eyes. It was like looking straight in to a jewel.

"_Sumimasen, Ouji-sama,_" he said in the Eastern Language. He then knelt down on one knee, rather than bowing. This took Stiles by surprise. The bow was much more Western and custom of Beacon and other kingdoms on this continent. The fact that this man was willing to disregard his own customs in order to pay respects to Stiles, was most respectable.

"I would have greeted you in proper attire," he continued, "But not even I can get out of preparing the ship for departure. Your kingdom, while beautiful, is terribly warm." He reached forward for Stiles' hand and brought it to his lips so that he could kiss the ring that bore Stiles' seal. The man then stood, keeping his head lower than Stiles.

"_Watashi wa Ikeda Takahiro desu._" He smiled charmingly, his dark eyes twinkling, "_Yoroshikune_—nice to meet you."

Stiles nodded and returned the nod, "As to you. Please take care of me, Ikeda-san."

The man laughed, a joyous sound, "My father is Ikeda-san," he said gesturing towards Captain Ikeda, "Feel free to call me Takahiro."

"No honorific?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No need. We're about the same age and you're a higher social rank than I am," Takahiro explained.

Stiles began to reply when there was a loud whistle.

"Senchou! She's ready for departure!" Called one of the sailors. Captain Ikeda's face broke out in a grin.

"Pull the way lines! Drop the sails! Let's cast off!" Captain Ikeda started to yell more instructions as he walked away.

"Are you all right here for a moment?" Takahiro asked, pulling Stiles' attention back to him, "One of our sailors has come down with illness so I'm doing his duties. Once we've left the harbor I can show you to your quarters and get you acquainted with the ship."

"Of course," Stiles nodded, "Don't worry about me. I'll just go watch us cast off."

Takahiro smiled again before hurrying towards one of the masts. He grabbed one of the rungs on the rope ladder and began to scale the mast. He had disappeared behind one of the sails in a matter of seconds. Stiles smiled to himself and walked over to the side of the ship. The _Kitsune_ had caught wind in her sails and they were starting to pull away from the shore.

It wouldn't be the first time that Stiles had traveled away from home. But this was the first time he would be going alone. He put his arms on the wood of the ship and placed his head on his forearms. His eyes stared out over the crowd. Scott must have gotten distracted—he wasn't standing at the edge waving. It wouldn't be unbearable. Stiles was twenty-two now so he could handle himself. He wasn't worried about the kingdom either. Lydia was there as his proxy while he was away and she was more than capable of handling things. If anything should happen, carrier pigeons had already been set up so that Beacon could get in contact with Stiles if need be.

Stiles felt his stomach drop. He had been planning this trip to the Eastern Continent for years now. He had been in contact with the Emperor of the Continent. They planned everything to the very last detail. Stiles would bring over the irrigation that his kingdom had developed in exchange for goods and support from the Eastern Continent. Stiles was dedicated to his kingdom and his people. He was doing everything he could for them. He had fully immersed himself in to his work with only the wellbeing of others on his mind. However, there had been an interesting—and supernatural—development in his life.

Four years ago, Stiles had traveled to Beacon's neighboring kingdom to improve relations with them. He had wanted to convince Animas' king—King Khufu at the time—to elongate the Animas market period. Stiles and his father had both gone over the numbers and believed that this would not only help Beacon, but increase trade and income for the Animas kingdom as well. On his way there, Stiles' party was attacked by bandits in the Triton Forest that acted as a border between the kingdoms. Stiles was the only one who made it out alive, but he hadn't made it out completely unscathed. Walcune—one of the bandit officers—had caught him with an arrow in his thigh. Stiles was able to get away from the bandits by hiding on Shifter land.

A Shifter was one who was not entirely human or entirely of Animas blood. They were able to shapeshift in to the form of animals. Shifters were revered as monsters—they belonged to no one race and therefore were outcasts. Stiles had ended up on the land of one of the oldest Shifter bloodlines. He had escaped on to Shifter Hale's land—the Hales were wolf shifters. The current clan head and Alpha was Derek Hale. On the surface, he was scruff and displeased at the world. He held himself with dignity and took care of his pack. After allowing Stiles to heal, Derek even volunteered to escort the prince to Animas and watch over him during his time there. At some point, without Stiles even noticing it, he started to fall for this man. The man who appeared hard on the outside but was actually sweet and gentle and a little bit of perfect. Yes, he had his own past and dark scars that still had yet to heal, but Stiles accepted all of those things. But things could never go smoothly for Stiles.

Derek had been targeted by a hunter gone rogue. She was out for his blood and looking to end the bloodline completely. To do this, the hunter had kidnapped Stiles and used him as bait to capture Derek. Derek fell in to the trap willingly in order to save Stiles. But the hunter got her revenge and stabbed Derek right through the chest with her sword. She had killed the only person Stiles had ever felt something for right in front of him. Luckily for Stiles, he was saved before the rogue hunter could kill him. But that didn't change the fact that Derek was dead. The corpse was taken away by Derek's three betas in his pack. Stiles had passed out from exhaustion soon afterwards.

To Stiles, that had been it. It was his final straw—Derek had been his last chance at happiness. Stiles decided that he would live only for the kingdom from that point on. So that's what he did. For three years he worked his hardest to improve the kingdom and the quality of life for its citizens. After his twenty-first birthday, Stiles visited the Preserve which was just the renamed Shifter's land. It served as an area for Derek's betas to live safely and without concern of being discovered and hunted. While he was walking around, he had been surprised. There, before him once more, had been Derek. Living, breathing, and emliving/em Derek Hale stood before him. It had been overwhelming and Stiles didn't know what to believe. He and Derek really hadn't even talked about it yet. All Stiles knew was that Derek had been mortally wounded, but his betas were able to use the help of a local Emissary to revive their Alpha. But the healing had been slow and it wasn't even certain that it would work. So no one had told Stiles—so as not to get his hopes up.

Stiles could barely even see the shoreline anymore. The sounds of the sailors around him had dimmed slightly. With a deep and slow inhale he let the smell of salt enter his body. He would be out at sea for about three weeks. Then he would be in the Eastern Continent. Stiles closed his eyes and felt the ship rock gentle under his feet.

"Ouji-sama?" Takahiro called, "I can show you to your quarters now, if you would like."

With one last look at the shore, Stiles turned to face Takahiro. He gave him a small, closed lipped smile.

"Thank you. That would be wonderful," Stiles walked along next to Takahiro as they made their way to a set of stairs that went in to the belly of the ship.

"Takahiro," Stiles began, "Would you happen to have some parchment and ink by any chance?"

Takahiro blinked at Stiles, "I'm sure I could find some sir. May I ask what it is you need it for?"

"I wish to write a _tegami_ to someone,"

"Ah," Takahiro raised his eyebrows suggestively, "A letter to a loved one perhaps?"

"Hm," Stiles looked up at the blue sky. A few clouds drifted lazily. One of them looked like a wolf. His smile widened.

"Something like that,"


	2. Second Moon

Stiles was sick of the ocean by the third day. For the first couple of days, Stiles had stayed topside. Takahiro had accompanied him when he wasn't working. The two got along very well. Stiles took to Takahiro like a boat to water. They conversed in the Eastern Language so Stiles could strengthen his skills to prepare for his arrival. It would be easier to communicate directly with the Emperor than by use of an interpreter. This would also increase the Emperor's respect for Stiles.

Dinner that night had been fine. It wasn't anything extravagant like Stiles had been served in the palace. The meals on the _Kitsune_ reminded Stiles a lot of the meals that he had with Derek and his pack. This ended up sending waves of nostalgia and longing crashing over Stiles. He remembered those weeks in Derek's little stone cottage before they traveled to Animas. Erica's bright and sarcastic smile, Boyd's surprisingly gentle personality, and Isaac bristling like a cat around a dog. Even in that short amount of time he had felt like they had become a second family to him.

Thinking of family made Stiles' stomach clench painfully. He had only been gone a few days, but he missed everyone back at the palace. Scott had been at the harbor but ultimately hadn't seen him off. Of course, the stable boy's mind was more than likely elsewhere. After all, he had a lovely wife back home and they were expecting their first child in the coming months. Stiles had never regretted anything more than he regretted not being able to be there for the child's birth. Even now, sitting in his quarters on the gently rocking ship, Stiles felt as if he would curl up in to a ball.

"Don't even worry about it, Stiles!" Scott had assured him with a hardy slap on the back, "Allison and I won't have any problem having another one!"

"Scott!" Lydia had yelled at him.

Allison was bright red but her smile was dazzling. She covered her mouth as she laughed and shook her head. Scott smiled—the one where his nose crinkled and his eyes shone with happiness—and wrapped his arm around her waist. His palm rested gently on her swollen belly. He nuzzled her forehead with his nose before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"What a beautiful wife I have," he murmured against her skin.

She beamed up at him, "And what a silly husband I have."

Stiles stared at the blank piece of parchment before him. He sighed heavily and rose from his chair. Dragging his feet, he made it to his bed and flopped face first on to the stiff mattress. The piece smelled of salt and wood. He wanted it to smell like the earth just after a hard rain. He wanted to be back in Beacon. He wanted to be surrounded by the people who loved him. He longed to see his best friend's first child enter this world. Stiles wanted to be back in that little stone cottage. He wanted Derek there with him and really make sure he was alive. Stiles felt a pain in his chest and he grabbed his goose feather pillow. He squeezed it so tightly to himself he was sure that it would burst at the stitching.

The three wolves halted in their running. Their chests were heaving and their tongues hung slightly from their mouths. The wolves were reddish brown, tan nearly blonde, and a dark grey wolf that was bigger than the other two. The tan wolf had a pack on her back in a sling that looked as if it was made especially to be worn by a wolf. Their ears twitched this way and that, attempting to catch a sound. The reddish brown wolf put its muzzle in the air and scented the air. He whuffed and shook his head slightly. Nothing. The dark grey wolf nodded slightly and moved its left forepaw to continue forward. He whimpered slightly before limping forward and eventually falling. The tan wolf turned her head quickly towards him before her shape began to uncurl and elongate.

"Derek!" She yelled, her form now human. The reddish brown wolf quickly followed her lead and went from shaking his tail to rolling his head and shoulders. Erica knelt next to the wolf and gently put her palm on his shoulder.

"You're running a fever," she mumbled. Isaac moved next to her and took the pouch from where it had fallen during her shift. She nodded gratefully to him as she opened it and began to dig around for some medicinal herbs she always carried.

Isaac turned his attention back to the wolf, "Can you shift?"

The wolf's green eyes blazed defiantly at him and he whuffed sarcastically.

"Don't push yourself for our sakes," Isaac frowned.

The wolf shook his head slightly and growled before his shape slowly changed. His fur receded in to his skin. His muscles tensed and flexed as he changed back in to his human form. When he was back to skin and smooth teeth, he clutched at his stomach and doubled over.

"It's the wound, isn't it?" Isaac asked.

Erica shook her head, "Deaton even told us you weren't ready just yet. Derek why—"

"I'm fine," he growled at her. The furrow between his brows said otherwise, "Just, out of practice is all."

Erica and Isaac shared a look. Erica produced a small leaf from her pouch and handed it to Derek.

"Chew on this for a while," she whispered, "It should help ease the pain."

Derek looked at it skeptically.

"My two year-olds love them," Erica laughed lightly, "It's not bitter I promise."

After flicking it between his fingers a moment, Derek put the herb in his mouth. She was right—it wasn't bitter. He chewed on the edge of it and felt some of the inner liquid of the plant run down his throat. There was a slight cooling sensation that spread across his skin. True to her word, the pain in his abdomen began to fade slightly.

"Thanks Erica," Derek said. She nodded and looked in the pouch. She pulled out a long tunic for herself and two pairs of loose breeches for Derek and Isaac.

Isaac moved to support Derek as they stood. Derek was able to get himself in to the pants easily enough but was spent afterwards. Isaac pulled on his own pants and quickly was beside Derek once more.

"We should head back to the Preserve," Isaac suggested. Derek shook his head.

"I'm fine—"

"Derek," Erica interrupted, "You need to rest. You don't have to push yourself so hard."

He fixed her with a glare, "I need to keep working on building the pack."

"So you have something to show when Stiles gets back?" She offered, her voice taking a softer tone. Derek froze and his mouth pursed in to a thin line. Erica's eyes flicked down and she brushed something off the hem of her tunic.

"You didn't go see him off," she mumbled.

"Neither did you," Derek countered quickly.

"Wasn't my place," she shrugged and looked back up at him, "I don't love him."

Derek visibly flinched at this. He was quiet for a moment. The only sounds were their gentle breathing and the forest around them.

"Derek," Erica began again, "It's going to be months before he comes back. We have plenty of time. You know as well as I do that he wouldn't want you straining yourself while your health is still so unpredictable."

"Fine," Derek huffed out indignantly, "We'll continue again tomorrow."

Erica and Isaac smiled at each other.

"Can you walk on your own?" Isaac asked. Derek nodded and they began the trek back to the Preserve. Isaac and Erica were talking quietly with each other. She was talking to him about how Aeria had done something the other day. Derek tuned them out and began to think about his own future.

Boyd and Erica already had two pups of their own. Even though they were young, they were very spirited. Both of them were Shifters as well. One girl and one boy—Aeria and James. They had been named after Erica's father and Boyd's sister who had gone missing. Never before had Derek seen Boyd look any more proud or happy than when he held his baby girl in his arms. Boyd would protect his family with all his strength. The entire pack would—because they were a family.

Family. Derek looked up at the canopies of trees. He had learned that the woman who had killed his family was now dead. The world was a little bit safer for Derek and his bloodline. So why wouldn't he think of starting a family of his own? It's true that he had family in the pack. But that wasn't the same as having pups of his own. It was ideal to find your mate and fall in love with them. Then to build a family under the protection of the pack. Derek felt a pain in his chest. He had done two of those things. He had found his mate and fallen in love with them.

Stiles.

If Derek had gone to the harbor to see Stiles off he wouldn't have been able to let him go. Nearly every day while he was healing Derek thought of Stiles. Erica was constantly in contact with the palace so she calmed Derek assuring him Stiles was safe and well. She brought news of the comings and goings in the palace and the Kingdom. But Derek wanted to see it with his own eyes.

Derek had only been cleared to walk for a few days when he had gone to the clearing. He was remembering his father and paying respects to his ancestors. When he heard someone approaching, he had hidden himself. Who was coming this deep in to the Preserve? Why had they gone to that spot specifically? Then the person stepped in to the clearing and Derek had thought he had finally died.

It was Stiles.

The Shifter's heart had nearly stopped then. When he spoke and Stiles turned around, it was like time stopped. For a moment, neither of them moved. Derek didn't even think he breathed for those tense couple of second. It was like the two were trying to decide if this was real or not. His eyes tracked the movement of Stiles' Adam's apple bobbed while he swallowed.

"I missed you too," the prince had whispered. But the sound was loud and clear to Derek's ears. Then Derek had taken a step forward before Stiles was in his arms.

"You're real," Stiles said as he buried his face against Derek's chest, "You're really real. How? I saw you. Kate—she—"

Derek shook his head and smoothed the hair that had grown longer on Stiles' head.

"It's okay," he murmured against Stiles' hair. He held Stiles close and breathed his scent in, "It's really me."

They stayed in each other's embrace for what seemed like forever, but still wasn't long enough. When Derek moved away, Stiles' face fell and he seemed to reach for Derek. But he pulled his hand back and let it hang at his side. Stiles took a deep, shuddering breath and looked up at Derek. His honey eyes were serious and aged and Derek was regretful that he hadn't been at Stiles' side as he grew and matured.

"We need to talk," Stiles declared, "About everything,"

There were many things in that sentence. But Derek heard the hidden words in there. They needed to talk about _them_ and what roles they played in each other's futures. Derek had never been more terrified in his entire life than in that moment.

Derek was brought back to the present when the cottage came in to view. There were peals of joyous laughter from the back yard. Boyd was there playing with the pups. They were climbing all over him and hanging off his limbs as he carried them around. His face beamed even through his playful growls. Aeria and James growled right back at him, snarling lightly before losing it and falling in to giggles. Aeria looked up and noticed them first. Her brown eyes sparkled as she jumped down to the ground.

"Momma!" She squealed as she ran towards Erica. Erica smiled and dropped to her knees to catch her daughter in a hug. Aeria laughed when Erica picked her up and twirled her in the air. James wasn't far behind, tugging on the bottom of Erica's tunic. The woman smiled down at him and picked him up as well. She nuzzled her pups' noses as Boyd walked over to them. She looked up at him as he bent over slightly to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Welcome back," Boyd said to her and she nodded. The kids wrapped their arms around Erica's neck and scented against their mother.

"Boyd, dear," Erica began. She looked at Derek once before turning her gaze back to Boyd, "Derek's wound started to bother him while we were out. Would you,"

Boyd nodded, "Watch the kids for a minute?"

"Oh, I think they want to go see Uncle Isaac, don't you kids?" Erica asked with a mischievous grin as she placed the kids back on the ground. The kids both screamed with joy and stampeded towards Isaac. His eyes widened and he tried to yell out his protests. But it just became a shout as he was tackled by two energetic Shifter children. They climbed all over him and tugged on his hair.

"Ow! Ow! Erica!" Isaac yelled. The woman just laughed.

Isaac growled and shifted in to his wolf form. The kids just became even more elated as they climbed up on to his back. He whuffed noisily and shook his head. Aeria and James squealed as Isaac began to trot around the yard. The kids shifted partially—which was normally all children their age could do—and began to make little yipping sounds. Isaac howled and they tried to imitate him. There were little howls and a big howl in the yard that bounced off the trees. At the edge of the yard, Erica joined and howled. From inside the cottage Boyd howled too, the sound escaping out from open windows.

Derek felt a grin tugging on his lips. This was how it was supposed to be. He molded his lips in to a little circle and howled as well. His howl drowned out the others as they stopped to listen to their Alpha. Everyone was looking at him. Isaac even looked like he was grinning—smug bastard that he was. James tried out a little howl at first, testing the waters. Aeria watched him before turning her gaze back to Derek. The Alpha grinned and howled again. The two kids turned to grin at each other and then turned their faces to the sky. Their little howls joined in the chorus with their alpha and soon with the entire pack.


End file.
